The Red Cloak
by ShiningxXxShadowxXxThief
Summary: He was only watching  her because of the red cloak. At first. In this story the wolf is half man. ONESHOT T for kissing. Will continue if anyone wants me to, but it will take on a different format.


In the end it was all the red cloaks fault. Or at least that's what he told himself. He would wait there, day after day, week after week, in the woods near her house, or sometimes near the road that she frequented. He was only watching her because of the red cloak. At first.

It caught his eye, which was not an easy task. The brilliant, deep color.

Like apples.

Like blood.

Like her rosebud lips.

But then, he became more enamored with the girl who donned the cloak every morning, too. He would watch her habits, memorize her routine. Watch from the shadows, as all creatures of the dark were bound to do.

He was drawn to her light, necessary for his dark. His coarse, brown, common hair matched up against her flowing golden ringlets. His rough, work-callused hands compared to her dainty milk-white ones. She was the perfect counterpart.

And it drew him in.

She _was _a good girl. Every morning she dressed modestly in a patchwork gown that lasted many years and topped off the ensemble with a cloak made by hand by her mother. She brushed her golden hair until it shone. She then set out to complete the day's tasks both expediently and efficiently.

But she was tired of it.

She watched the animals in the woods around her house, especially the wolves. She envied them, knowing they possessed everything she did not.

Freedom.

Control.

Happiness.

But she stayed silent, contenting herself instead with watching the strange, reclusive man who in turn watched her from his hiding place at the edge of the woods. He didn't know she noticed him, and that was all the better.

If he knew he might feel the need to make a move.

And she couldn't have that ruining her image, could she?

She finally had it. She no longer wanted to be the good girl example everybody aspired to follow.

But she didn't explode. No.

She left quickly and quietly, in the middle of the night when a full moon was out. She took nothing, besides the patchwork dress and cloak she wore. She knew where she wanted to go.

She entered the woods slowly, cautiously. After all, the only thing she had to light her way was the light of the full moon coming down from between the canopy above.

That and the bright illumination of her red cloak.

She found him quickly enough, he would be here after all. It's not like he had any other young ladies to stalk at night.

She thought.

The moonlight was just enough to make out the most basic of details. He appeared to be half man and half wolf. From his mop of unruly black-brown hair sprouted two floppy ears. She could see a large tail protruding from the rugged pants he was wearing, and thick, claw like nails topped off the end of his fingers.

She stepped slowly towards him.

After all, he was what she wanted.

Danger.

Fear.

Change.

He saw her enter the woods and knew what she was looking for. Change, something new and exciting. So he was there for her. How could he not be. He had already fallen in love, and even if she did not return the sentiment he could be there for her in some way or another.

She looked upon him without disgust, as he would have thought she would harbor towards his form. He was many things, but not normal.

Unnatural.

Different.

Dangerous.

He was no good for her, but when she took a single step towards him all thoughts and inhibitions fled from his mind.

She was looking upon him with curiosity, and, _love?_ Ever a cynical thinker, for how could you not be when you were an unnamed creature, he thought that it must only be love for the change he offered, nothing else, but he didn't care.

He stepped forward.

A strange tweak resounded through her heart. No, it wasn't supposed to be like this. But she could not deny that looking upon the pitiful creature she felt something. Something More.

Something strange.

Something odd.

Something…loving.

But who was she to stop it?

They circled each other, wary. How could they believe that nearly complete strangers were condemned to love each other at first sight?

Then, finally, they stopped circling. They slowly walked towards each other, knowing that only the other could give one their deepest desire.

He just wanted to be loved.

She wanted to be free.

And that is why, on a cold, moonlit night, two near-strangers came together in a kiss.

An Embrace.

A Relationship.

An Agreement.

That was never to part.

For who is to break apart love?


End file.
